Lira Lokisdottir goes to Midgard
by Bakugou's twin sister
Summary: Lira and her uncle Thor both journey to Midgard in search of Loki who is causing a lot of problems on Midgard. While there they meet s group of mortal heroes. Will Lira be able to stop her father from destroying Midgard or is it too late to stop him. All rights go Marvel/Disney. I own Lira Please read and review. Takes place during the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the ****sequel to Lira**** Lokisdottir. I hope you all in enjoy the first chapter. Please read and review.**

Ages:

Thor is 29

Lira is 10

Sif is 28

Kati is 23

Chapter 1

Thor and his father walk back to the palace alone and he knew that he would have to tell his niece that her father is gone and he is never coming back. They both see Frigga standing next to Lira who looks worried then they walked over to them.

"Excuse me mother, father, I need to speak to Lira in private." Thor said and he took his niece's hand.

"Alright Thor, but be gentle with your niece." Odin said.

"Of course father." Thor said and then he led Lyra away.

"Uncle Thor, where's my father? Lira asked.

"I am so sorry to have to tell you this Lira, but your father is gone." Thor said.

"When is he coming back uncle Thor?" Lira asked with the innocence of a child.

Thor took a deep breath before he continues, "Lira, sweetie, your father is gone and he is never coming back. I am so sorry." He said. Lira finally understood what her uncle meant and she brust into tears. Thor wraps his strong arms around around his niece and he held her close as she cries for her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I just wanted to let you all know is that chapter 3 might be a little late. I am so busy with work and I might not be able to work on it much this week, but when I have time. I will work on it. Please read and review.**

Chapter 2

"He promised that we would spend time together." Lira said through her tears.

"I know he did sweetie." Thor said.

"But why did he break his promise to me? Why uncle Thor?" Lira asked sadly as more tears stream down her cheeks.

"Why did he leave me?" Lira asked as she cries into her uncle's chest.

"I don't know Lira. Thor said. Seeing her granddaughter crying in her uncle's arms she knew that Thor had told her about what happened to her father. Frigga walks over so she can help her son comfort Lira in her time of need.

"Shh, there, there Lira, everything is going to be alright sweetheart." She said as she rubs her granddaughter's back. Lira lets go of her uncle and she throws her arms around her grandmother.

"Grandmama, why did my daddy leave me? I don't understand why?" Lira asked tearfully.

"Did you ask your uncle about it Lira?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, grandmama." Lira said and then she began sniffling for her tears were almost gone.

"And what did your uncle tell you?" Frigga asked.

"Uncle Thor, said he didn't know why my daddy left." Lira said and then she bursted into a new wave of tears.

"Thor, did your brother say anything before he left?" Frigga asked. Lira looks at her uncle with hopeful eyes. Thor knew that he couldn't let his niece down, but what could he say for his brother had just looked sad when he let's go of Gungnir. He finally came up with something to tell Lira.

"Well sweetie, your father told me to tell you. Is that he loves you and he is so very sorry that he can't be with you anymore and he also said to be a good girl." Thor said. Hearing this Lira let's go of her grandmother and she ran into the palace crying and she headed to her chambers and she slams the and she locks it behind her. Then she lays down on her bed and she cries into her pillow while holding a stuffed toy wolf her father gave to her when she was four years old.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Loki's younger sister here and I want to thank the following people who are following my story. Thank you, to ****KaijuBoy455, ****Katlr2911, ****Purplecatlover93, ****ebarnea25 and ****lukre-987. Thank you, ****KaijuBoy455, ****Purplecatlover93, ****Tick Tock Follow the Clock and ****lukre-987 for favoring my story. Ya'll have made my day. Okay I**** know that that I said that wouldn't have much time to work on it this week, but I decided to make time so I could post it for you guys. As always please read and review. :)️ I will try and work on chapter 4 sometime this week or on Saturday when I am off work. Please be patient with me.**

Chapter 3

Seeing his niece run off crying broke his heart and Thor was about to go after Lira, but he was stopped by his father.

"Thor, I must speak to you." Odin said.

"Father, I have to find and check on Lira." Thor said.

"Thor, go with your father. I will find and check on Lira." Frigga said.

"Alright mother." Thor said and he left with his father. Then Frigga enters the palace and she went to find her granddaughter and check on her. She walks pass the feasting hall and she hears cheering and stories being told of great events. Sif gets up from the table and she goes up to her Queen.

"My Queen, I am so sorry for your loss." She said.

"Thank you, Lady Sif." Frigga said.

"Oh, and by the way have you seen my granddaughter?" She asked.

"No, my Queen, I haven't seen Lira." Sif said.

"Poor Lyra, to lose her father at her age. Please Queen, please allow me to help you look for her? I may not be her mother, but I love her non the less." Kati said.

"Of course you can Lady Kati and thank you." Frigga said and with that they left.

"Queen Frigga, I was hoping one day that your son Loki would one day pick me to be his princess, but now it will never happen." Kati said sadly.

"I also wished that too." Frigga said. Then the two women checked the library, but Lira wasn't there so they checked Loki's chambers, but no one was there or will ever be again so they decided to check Lira's chambers, but the door is locked and they hear crying coming from inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A/N: Hi Loki's younger sister here and I want to thank the following people who are following my story. Thank you, to KaijuBoy455, Katlr2911, Purplecatlover93, ebarnea25 and lukre-987, dragoonfive, **

**Thank you, KaijuBoy455, Purplecatlover93, Tick Tock Follow the Clock and lukre-987, dragoonfive, for favoring my story. Ya'll are still making my day. I am working on chapter 5. Please read and review.**

Chapter 4

Frigga walks up followed by Kati who stands to one side while her Queen knocks on Lira's door.

"Lira, sweetheart, can Lady Kati and I come inside to talk to you?" She asked.

Lira ignores her grandmother and she kept on crying into her pillow.

"Lira, sweetie, it's Kati you remember Sif's younger sister. Can you open the door so your grandmother and I can talk to you?" She asked, but Lira also ignores her as well.

"Lira, honey, you can't ignore everyone." Frigga said.

"Yes, I can." Lira said through her tears.

"Your father wouldn't want you to lock yourself away from the people who love and care about you. He would want you to be strong and brave. Now can you please open the door for me?" Frigga asked. Then they hear the door unlock and start opening. The two women see a trembling Lira whose eyes are red and puffy standing in front of them.

"G-grandmama." Lira stammered as more tears stream down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here." Frigga said and she kneels down holding out her arms. Lira ran into her grandmother's arms and she throws her arms around her.

"Grandmama, it hurts please make it stop hurting. I want my daddy. I miss him so much." Lira said through her tears.

"Shh, there, there Lira, I know sweetie I know you do. I miss him too." Frigga said as she rubs her granddaughter's back trying to calm her down.

Lira's cries turn into sniffles as she snuggles closer to her grandmother. Frigga held her granddaughter close for she could tell that Lira is still very upset. She sat down on Lira's bed and she puts her on her lap then she began running her fingers through her shoulder length black hair.

"Queen Frigga, I am going to go see my sister. I hope Lira feels better soon." She said.

"Thank you, Kati." Frigga said and then Kati bowed and left.

"You will be a wise King." Odin said as he looks out over the city.

"There will never be a wiser King than you... or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday perhaps, I will make you proud." Thor said.

"You've already made me proud." Odin said as he puts his hand on Thor's shoulder. After that he went to see Heimdall.

"So Earth is lost to us. Thor said as he walk up to the broken part of the Bi-frost where Heimdall is standing.

"No. There is always hope." Heimdall said.

"Can you see her? How is she?" Thor asked.

"She searches for you." Heimdall said as Thor stood next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone :) Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please read and review. I am working on chapter 6 sometime tomorrow.**

Ages:

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Lira is 12

Chapter 5

Three years have passed this Loki's death and Lira has changed since her father left her here alone. She is wild and even more mischievous than her father. Lira ran around the palace playing tricks on the servants. Odin is also tired of the servants complaining about Odin's granddaughter causing problems. So he told her to go outside and play and to leave the servants alone. She stroms out of the palace and then she headed to her father's secret part of the garden.

"How could he leave me!" Lira screams and she began using her magic to destroy parts of the garden. Thor had just returned from Vanaheim and he hears his niece screaming as well as destroying something in the garden. He walks into the garden and he follows his niece's screams then he hears her crying as well. Thor found his way to his brother's secret part of the garden. He sees Lira sitting on the grass crying with destroyed flowers all around her.

"Lira, sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Uncle Thor, I am so mad." Lira said as she began tearing up the grass.

"I can tell." Thor said.

"Now what are you mad about?" He asked.

"I am mad because my father left me." Lira said.

"I hate him!" She screams.

"Lira, I know you don't really hate your father." Thor said. She knew that her uncle was right, but she is still mad at her father for abandoning her. Thinking about her father caused Lira to start crying and trembling.

"I...I want my daddy." She cried. Thor wraps his strong arms around his trembling and very upset niece he held her close until her tears turn into sniffles.

"Lira come with me. I want to show you something." He said as he stands up then he holds out his hand for his niece to take. She held her uncle's hand and he led her to her father chambers. They reach Loki's chambers and Lira began trembling.

"Uncle Thor, please don't make me go in." She begs.

"Lira, everything is going to be alright. I promise." Thor said.

"Okay uncle Thor." Lira said and then they enter Loki's chambers.

"Sweetie, sit down at father's desk and there is a letter I want you to read." Thor said. Lira sits down and she opens her father's letter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She began reading the letter and this is what she read.

_My dearest, daughter _Lira_._

_If you are reading this if means I no longer can be with you I am so very sorry, but never forget that I love you so much. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Please be a good girl and I want you to have my magic books. I am also sorry that I don't get the chance to see you grow up. Do me a favor and keep your uncle out of trouble. And you have my permission to start training with your uncle. I understand that you need to learn how to protect yourself._

_Love your father._

Once Lira had finished reading the letter she began crying and she held the letter to her heart. Thor walks over to his niece and he sits down next to her and he wraps his arms around her holding her close. "Are you alright Lira?" He asked.

"Uncle Thor, when did my father write this letter?" Lira asked.

"Your father was always worried when he went on adventures that he might never come back to you. So when you were around a year old. He and I along with our friends Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun, but things didn't go as planned so your father had get us out, but he got hurt in the process. After he was healed your father decided to write you this letter." Thor said.

"Thank you, for showing me this letter Uncle Thor. It's like I still have a piece of him here with me." Lira said.

"You're welcome sweetie, now what do you want to do?" Thor asked. Before Lira could say anything a guard knocks on the door.

"Come in." Thor said then the door opens and a guard came in.

"Prince Thor, your presence is requested in the throne room." The guard said with a bow.

"Come on Lira, let's go and see what's happening." Thor said.

"I'm sorry Prince Thor, but your niece is ordered to stay her." The guard said.

"Under whose order?" Thor asked.

"Under the orders of the All-father." The guard said.

"Alright I'm coming. Lira go to your chambers and I will see you later." Thor said.

"I never get to go anywhere." Lira whined and she left her father's chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone I am sorry tjth this chapter is so short, but promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer, but if I can't know that I tried my best. I will start working on chapter 8 soon. **

Chapter 7

Frigga uses her magic to scearch for her son.

"Loki, if you are out there please answer me." She said then she saw images inside her head.

"Loki." Frigga said again.

"Mother?" Loki asked.

"Loki..." Frigga began, but she was cut off by Loki.

"I'm sorry. Now is not a good time." He said.

"Loki is alive." Frigga said as she enters the throne room.

"What?" Thor asked.

"He fell into Yggdrasil itself Frigga. His body would have been scattered across the universe." Odin said.

"Mother... Are you sure? Perhaps what you felt was simply..." Thor began.

"He lives and he's planning something. Something involving the tesseract." Frigga said, but what they all didn'tknow is that someone was listening in.

"Is it true that my father is alive? Lira asked as she comes out of her hidding spot.

"Lira, what are you doing here? I told you to wait in your chambers for me." Thor said.

"I wanted to know what was going on and I'm glad I did. So is it true that my fathter is still alive? Lira asked again.

"Yes, sweetheart, your father is alive." Frigga said.

"Grandmother, where is he?" Lira asked

"I am not sure where your father is, but I am sure if you and your uncle go and see Heimdall he might be able to tell you." Frigga said.

"Come on uncle Thor, let's go." Lira said.

"Alright Lira." Thor said then they both left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They arrive at Heimdall's observatory and before they could ask him about where Loki is.

"I see him on earth." Heimdall said.

"What?" Thor asked.

"And the mortals have the tesseract, but Loki has taken it from them." Heimdall said.

"Loki, means to take his revenge on me by hurting those I have sworn to protect. Thor growled.

"Uncle Thor, my daddy would never do that." Lira said.

"I have to stop him." He said sounding angry as well as ignoring his niece.

"The observatory is not yet complete and without the Bi-frost..." Heimdall began.

"No. There is another way." Odin said.

"Come with me Thor and Lira you are to go back to your grandmother." He said.

"No. I won't." Lira said as folded her arms across her chest.

"How dare you say no to me. You don't say no to me young lady. Now go to your chambers and stay there until you are allowed to leave." Odin snapped

"Father, I think Lira should come to. She might be the only one who can help talk so since into Loki." or said.

"Fine, but she is your responsibility Thor." Odin said.

"Yes, father, I will look after her." Thor said with a wink and a smile at his niece. Lira giggles at her uncle, " I will send for you both when I come up with a plan to get you both to Midgard." Odin said and he walks away.

"Thank you Uncle Thor, for standing up for me." Lira said and she hugs him.

"You're welcome sweetie." Thor said and they went back to the palace to wait for the All-father to come up with a plan to get his son and granddaughter to Midgard. They walk back to the the palace and then they go into the common room to wait for the All-father to come up with a plan to get them to Midgard. The common room was empty Lira stand in the same spot where her father stood when he returned from Jotunheim. Thor sat on the couch. The guard came into the common room to tell Thor that his father want to see him and Lira in the throne room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Loki's younger sister here. I thought it would be really cool to add Odin's two Ravens to this chapter. And did you know that Huginn mean thought in Old Norse and Muninn means memory and in Old Norse. Haldor means Thor's Rock in Old Norse. **

Ages:

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Lira is 12

Chapter 9

Thor and his niece arrived at the golden doors that led to the throne room. The two guards open the doors and he along with Lira walk in. They see Odin sitting on his throne holding Gungnir and they also see his two Ravens Huginn and Muninn sitting on their perches to his right and left side. Then Muninn flew off his perch and landed on Lira's shoulder. She reaches up and she began rubbing his head.

"Father, have you come up with a plan to get Lira and I to Earth?" Thor said.

"Yes, now come with me to the Bi-frost and I will explain my plan to you and Lira." Odin said.

"Come on Lira, it's time to go." Thor called.

"I'm coming Uncle Thor. Lira said.

"Muninn, I have to go, but I will see you later." She said then Muninn flew back to his perch and she follows her uncle and grandfather.

They arrived at the stables and Odin had the groomsmen saddle his horse Sleipnir along with Thor's white stallion Haldor and Lira's dapple grey mare Kyra and they rode to the Bi-frost then they dismounted horses.

"Grandfather, how is Uncle Thor and I getting to Midgard?" Lira asked.

"Yes, but I there are many great things I don't tell you or your uncle about. There are somethings I wish I didn't know." Odin said.

"You speak of dark energy. You can harness it? Thor asked.

"Yes, but not without a cost." Odin said

"Father your health..." Thor began.

"To all three of us." Odin said.

"I will transport you both to Midgard. Retrieve the Tesseract at all costs only with its power can we rebuild the Bi-frost. Bring it and Loki, home." Odin said.

"I will." Thor and Lira said together.

"So be it." Odin said and he sent them to Midgard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thor and Lira landed in the mountains outside Stuttgart, Germany, but they were both knocked out. Back on Asgard at Heimdall's Observatory Sif walks up and she is joined by her younger sister.

"The All-father lives he is weak, but under Eir's care now." She said.

"I know Lady Sif." Heimdall said.

"Then tell me what of Thor?" Sif asked.

"And what of Lira?" Kati asked.

"Did he survive the journey to earth?" Sif asked.

"Sister, don't you to say if they survive d the journey to earth." Kati said

"Your right sister. Heimdall, does Thor and Lira still live?" Sif asked.

"Yes, Lady Sif, Lady Kati, Thor and Lira lives." Heimdall said.

"Oh, thank the Norns." Kati said.

Back in the mountains Thor and Lira woke up and they look around then they see an airship flying over them.

"Uncle Thor, do you think my father is in that strange machine?" Lira asked.

"I do my dear niece. Now stay here while retrieve your father." Thor said.

"Alright Uncle, just please promise me that you won't hurt him or allow him to be hurt." Lira said.

"I promise." Thor said and swings his hammer around then he flew off.

On the airship Loki looks around nervously as lightning flashes outside the ship.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve Rogers asked.

"I'm not overly find of what follows." Loki said then Thor shows up and he grabs Loki after that they both jumped out of the ship.

"Strak, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yells.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said and he follows the two Asgardians out of the ship with Steve following him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thor throws his brother to the ground, " Oh." Loki groans.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I missed you too." Loki laughed.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked.

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bi-frost gone how much dark energy did the All-father have to muster to conjure you here your precious earth." Loki said as he gets to his feet. Thor grabs his brother again, "I thought you were dead." He said.

"Did you morn?" Loki asked.

"Yes, we all did, but someone mourned for you a little stronger." Thor said.

"Who?" Loki asked confused.

"Come out sweetheart." Thor said then she comes out of hiding spot.

"Hello father." Lira said.

"L...Lira, w...what are you doing here." Loki stammered.

"I came here with my uncle to help him bring you home." Lira said.

"Brother, you give up the Tesseract. You give up this poisonous dream. You come home." Thor said.

"Please father. Please come home." Lira begs.

"I don't have it, but I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki said. Thor was becoming anger and he was about to hit him.

"Uncle Thor, please don't hurt him. You promised that you wouldn't." Lira said as she grabs on to his arm.

"Your right Lira, I did promise you that, but you listen well brother." Thor said and then he was hit from behind. Lira was grabbed by her father so she wasn't sent flying through the air.

"I'm listening." Loki said sarcastically. Lira pushes away from her father. Loki was a little taken a back by this.

"Lira, what's wrong sweetie?" He asked.

"Father, how could you ask that. You left me alone for three years and I had to grow up without you. Where were you when i needed you." Lira said and she brusted into tears. Seeing his daughter crying broke his heart, but he had to stay strong and fnish his mission because if he failed his boss would hurt him through his daughter which would hurt him deeply.

"I'm so very sorry my child I never meant to hurt you. If I could go back I would have never let go." Loki said and with Lira hugs her father tightly. While this was going on Thor was fighting with Iron Man and Captain America.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the fight Thor and the two other warriors walk towards Loki and Lira. The the ship lands and solider ran out with their weapons drawn on Loki. No matter how upset she is with her father Lira wasn't going to let these mortals take or hurt him. So she drew her sword that she got for her seventh birthday.

"Stay away from my father!" Lira yelled as she took her fighting stance. Seeing this the soldiers turn their weapons on her. When Loki sees that these mortals are holding their weapons on his daughter he becomes angry and he also knew that he had to protect her from them so he drew his daggers with his magic then he was about to attack the soldiers, but he was stopped by Thor.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Loki asked annoyed.

"Stopping you from making an even bigger mistake." Thor said and then he turned to his niece.

"Lira, put your sword away." He said.

"No. Uncle Thor, these mortals will not take my daddy from me. I just got him back and I won't lose him again." Lira said as tears began streaming down her cheeks and she also began trembling. Thor took his niece wrist and then he took her sword away from her. The soldiers walked up behind Loki and one of them put him in handcuffs.

"Where are you taking my daddy?" Lira asked.

"That's top secret kid." Tony said.

"Daddy!" Lira screamed and she began reaching out for him.

"It's alright baby, everything is going to be alright. I promise." Loki said and then the soldiers took him to the ship.

"Uncle Thor, can we go too please. I want my daddy." Lira said.

"Of course we are going Lira." Thor said.

"Good." Lira said.

"Thor, miss, are you both ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Yes, because I don't trust the man in the iron suit or the warriors that took my father away and by the way my name is Lira." She said and then she let's go of her uncle then she ran into the ship with her uncle and Steve Rogers following her on to the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lira sees that her father is sitting in a chair and he is still handcuffed so she walks over and she sits next to him. Loki wishes that he had hugged his daughter when he had the chance, but now it's was too late. For these stupid mortals had left his handcuffs behind his back.

"Father?" Lira asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Loki asked.

"Father, why won't you give Uncle Thor the Tesseract so you can come home with us." Lira said.

"Sweetie, I can't not until I am finished here." Loki said.

"Then you'll come home?" Lira asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Loki said, but he was lying to her. He knew if she knew the truth it would break her heart. Lira rested her head on her father's shoulder and she fell asleep. Loki watches his daughter sleep and he kisses her forehead. He had missed his little girl so much. Thor walks over and he sits down next to his niece.

"Loki, whatever you have planned brother, please think of Lira." Thor said.

"I am thinking about Lira, but I can't stop what I am planning." Loki said.

"Brother, swear if you do anything to hurt her or if she gets hurt do to this plan you have. I promise you that you will never see her again. Do you understand what I am saying Loki?" Thor asked.

"I love her with my whole heart. She is my whole world and if she gets hurt that is on you Thor. You should have never have brought her here." Loki said.

"She wanted to come and you know how stubborn she can be. I also believed that she could help bring you home." Thor said before Loki could answer they finally arrived at their destination. The soldiers came over to Thor, Loki and Lira who is still fast asleep.

"Get up now!" One of the soldiers snapped.

"Hold on mortal." Loki said.

" Get up right now! If you don't you will regret it. The same soldier said. Thor was about to say something, but Steve walks over.

"Stand down soldier." He said.

"Sir we have to get the prisoner on the Heilcarrier." The soldier said.

"You can wait a moment until Thor or her father wakes her up." Steve said.

"Steve you know Director Fury is not a patient man." Natasha said as she and Tony walk over.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Lira, baby it's time to wake up." Loki said gently then her blue-grey eyes flutter open and she began looking around.

"Father, where are we?" Lira asked.

"I am not sure, but I need you to listen to me baby, no matter what happens know that I love you and I want you to stay next to your uncle." Loki said.

"Father, nothing going to happen and I want to stay with you." Lira said.

"Come on Lira." Thor said as he helps her up then he held her close while the soldiers led Loki away.

"Daddy! Uncle Thor, let me go I have to protect him!" Lira screams as she fights to get away from her uncle.

"Lira, stop this nonsense right now." Thor snapped then she brusted into tears as she held on to her uncle. He rubs back trying to calm her down.

"Shh, there, there Lira everything is alright. I'm sorry that I snapped at you dear one." He said.

"Uncle Thor, what if these mortals never let my father go and what if we never find the Tesseract does that mean we can never go home?" Lira asked.

"I don't want you to worry about anything. You just let me handle finding the Tesseract. Okay sweetie? Thor asked.

"Yes, Uncle Thor." Lira said.

"Now go exploring and be safe." Thor said with a wink.

"Thank you, uncle and I will." Lira said and she ran off. The first place she was going to see is where her father was being held.

**A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Please read and review. I will be working on the next chapter soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lira began looking around everytime she sees a agent she hides, but this time she was caught by a man

"Who are you or the better question is how did get here?" He asked.

"I am Lira Lokisdottir and I demand to see my father." She said.

"So your father is Loki?" He asked, but knowing full well that he was her father.

"Yes, now take me to him or tell me where he is mortals or so help me I will scream and my uncle will come." Lira said.

"And who is your uncle?" He asked

"My uncle is Thor good of Thunder." Lira said. Hearing that her uncle is Thor brought back memories to him.

"You know who I am my father and my uncle are, but I don't know who you are." She said.

"I am Phil Coulson agent of S.H.E.I.L.D." He said.

"Alright Coulson, take me to my father now." Lira said.

"I'm sorry Lira, but your father is dangerous and the director has said that no one is allowed to see him. Because he might talk you or someone to let him out." Coulson said.

"My father would never do that." Lira said.

"Be that as it may it is to dangerous for you to be walking around here alone so let's get you back your uncle." Coulson said and he led her back to the others.

"Lira, did you get to see your father?" Thor asked.

"I'm not allowed to see him." Lira said as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Seeing how upset she is he wraps his arms around her and he held her close. Then he began rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"I want my daddy." She cried.

"Come Lira, I will take you to see your father." Steve said.

"Really Mister Rogers?" Lira asked surprised.

"Of course." Steve said.

"Before we go do you want to go the cafeteria and get something to eat?" He asked.

"Okay. Can I go Uncle Thor?" Lira asked as she looks up at him

"Of course you can go and I want you to be on your best behavior." He said and he kisses his niece forehead.

"Thank you, Uncle Thor." Lira said then she and Steve both left together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Then they walk into the cafeteria and they got in line to get some food. After they got their food and then they sat down at the table. Steve had almost finished his food, but Lira hadn't even touched her food.

"Lira, you haven't touched your food are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Mister Rogers, I not hungry, but I would really like to see my father." Lira said.

"Alright, but could you at least eat something before we go and see your father. And Lira please call me Steve." He said.

"Okay Steve. Lira said and she ate a little bit of her food.

"Now can we go please?" She asked.

"Of course we can Lira." Steve said and they get up then they were about to leave when Nick Fury walks in.

"Yes, Fury, she has the right to see her father." Steve said.

"That maybe true, but he will use her to ecaspe." Fury said.

"My father would never do that." Lira said.

"I don't know that and I can't take that chance kid." Fury said. Hearing this she runs out of the cafeteria crying.

"Lira come back." Steve calls.

"Oh, for the love of... Fury she is twelve years and she misses her father. Thor told me that she hasn't seen him since she was ten years old and that short time she did she him was with your soliders were around." He said. While Steve and Fury were talking Lira kept running until she reaches a door where she thought her uncle might be. She opens the door and she walks in wiping the tears away, but more came to replace the ones she wiped away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Lira, baby, what's wrong?" Someone asked who stood in front of her.

"Fa... Father." Lira said through her tears as she ran to the cell that he was in.

"Lira, baby, what's wrong?" Loki asked again. She was crying to hard to speak.

"Sweetheart, please talk me. I can't help you if you don't tell me why you are so upset." Loki said.

"Father, he told me that if I see you. You would use me to escape. Please father, please tell me that he is wrong." Lira begs.

"Of course he's wrong baby girl. I would never use you like that.

"Thank you, father, I knew that he was wrong, but I wanted to hear if from you." Lira said.

"You're welcome sweetie, now tell me what have you been up to since I left?" Loki asked.

"Uncle Thor, has been training me to be a warrior." Lira said.

"What do you mean your uncle is training you to be a warrior?" Loki asked shocked.

"Well father, you weren't around and Uncle Thor was. He said that I need to learn how to protect myself." Lira said.

"I can't believe that my baby is growing up so fast." Loki said as he began to get all misty eyed.

"Daddy, I'm not a baby." Lira said.

"I know, but you will always be my baby." Loki said. Before Lira could answer they both hear soldiers running all over the ship.

"Check everywhere." One said.

"She couldn't have gone far." Another one said.

"Director Fury wants her found now. The third one said.

"Hide Lira and don't come out until they are gone or until I say." Loki said.

"But father, I can take them. I know I can." Lira said.

"No. Lira, hide now." Loki said.

"But father." Lira whined.

"No. Buts young lady. I am your father and you will do what I say." Loki snapped.

"Fine. You don't believe in me." Lira said as she stormed off to hide behind a machine console. Hearing his daughter saying that he doesn't believe in her. Brought back a memory of his own childhood and he was the same age as she is now.

Flashback

Ages

Frigga is 43

Loki is 12

After a terrible training session Loki ran off after his father praised his older brother and told him that he would never be a great warrior like Thor.

"It's not fair. No, matter how hard I try it's never good enough for father." Loki said to himself as tears began streaming down his cheeks. Frigga was walking pass the hall which goes past her sons' chambers and she hears her younger son crying. She finds him sitting alone in the corner of his chambers.

"Loki, darling what's wrong my son?" Frigga asked.

"Mother, father doesn't believe in me." Loki said as more tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Now my son tell me why do you think your father doesn't believe in you?" She asked. Loki told his mother everything that had happened.

" Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry. Do you want me to teach you some magic?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mother." Loki said.

"Alright let's go out to the garden and never forget I believe you in." Frigga said and then they both left.

Flashback End

"Why can't these stupid mortals leave so I can talk to her. If I do they will find her and who knows what they will do. What's wrose I can't even hold her in my arms to comfort her because I am stuck in this damn cell. Oh, when I get out I will make this world suffer for keeping me apart from my daughter." He thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Finally the soldiers left and it was safe for Lira to come out of hiding.

"Lira, come here sweetie." Loki said as she comes out of her hiding spot.

"Yes, father." Lira said wiping away her tears.

"Baby, I always believe in you and I am sorry I made you feel like I didn't. Do you forgive me?" Loki asked.

"Yes, sir." Lira said as she looks at the floor and Loki sees that she looks upset.

"Come on sweetie, show me that million dollar smile." Loki said trying to get is best to get his little girl to smile. Lira tries to give her father a small smile, but it didn't meet her eyes.

"There you are Lira." A voice said from behind her. She turns around to see her uncle standing in front of her.

"Uncle Thor." Loki said as through her arms around him.

"Hey little one, how are you doing?" Thor asked.

"I'm okay uncle." Lira said.

"That's good sweetheart now it's time for us to get back. Now say goodbye to your father." Thor said.

"Do I have to uncle?" Lira asked.

"Yes, Lira, I am afraid so." Thor said.

"Oh, okay bye father." Lira said sadly.

"Goodbye my child. Loki said and then Thor and Lira left leaving him alone again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He began pacing back and forth in his cell wondering when his mind controled minion Agent Barton would come for him, but before he gets here Loki knew that he was going to have to release the Hulk. He only hopes that his daughter was know where near the monster. Then he felt someone was watching him so he turns around.

"Not many people sneak up on me." He said seeing that it was Natasha standing in front of him.

"What have you've done to Agent Barton?" She asked.

"Is this love Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Natasha said.

"Your world is in the balance and you bargain for one man?" Loki asked.

"Regimes fall every day. I am Russian I tend not to weep over that.

"You think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? You lie and kill in the service of liars and Killers. I won't touch Barton not until I make him kill you. Slowly intimately in every way he knows you fear and the he'll wake long enough to see his good work and he screams I will split his skull. That's my bargain." Loki said.

"You're a monster." Natasha said tearfully.

"Oh, no. You brought the monster." Loki said.

"Loki, means to unleash the Hulk. I'm on my way to the lab and send Thor as well." Natasha said into her earpiece.

"What?" Loki asked confused.

"Thank you, for your cooperation." Natasha said then she left. Thor and Lira arrive in the lab as Tony and Steve began to agrue then the rest of the adults along with Thor started arguing.

"Stop arguing." Lira yells then suddenly something hits the Heilcarrier.

"Lira, where are you?!" Thor called.

"I'm here uncle." Lira said from the whole in the floor.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine uncle. Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner are with me." Lira said.

"Alright Lira stay with them while I go and see if your father is still in his cell." Thor said.

" Yes, uncle." Lira said then Thor ran off towards the room that Loki was in.

"Agent Romanoff, are you alright?" Lira asked.

I'm fine Lira. Dr. Banner are you okay? We're okay right." Natasha asked.

"RAAAAGH!" Hulk roared.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Lira, run." Natasha said and she grabs her hand and they began running with the Hulk chasing them.

"He's gaining on us." Lira cried as she looks behind her.

"Don't look behind you just keep running." Natasha said.

"Agent Romanoff, please slow down I'm tired. Lira said.

"No. Lira, I am sorry, but if he catches us. He will kill us we have to keep running until we reach the hanger." Natasha said.

"And then what Agent Romanoff? What are we going to do?"Lira asked.

"We are going to have to hide until the Hulk turns back into Dr. Banner comes back." Natasha said as they ran, but before they reached the hanger the Hulk catches them and he hits Natasha knocking her aside. Lira drew her daggers ready to protect her new friend.

"Stay away from her you monster. Don't make me hurt you." She said trying to sound brave even though she was scared. The Hulk walks over to her and he was about to back hand her, but he was knocked through a wall by someone.

"Uncle Thor!" Lira cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will handle this go check on Natasha. Thor said and he jumps through the the whole in the wall. Lira ran over to her, " Agent Romanoff, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Lira and please call me Natasha." She said.

"Okay Natasha." Lira said

"You know that was really brave, but dangerous. He could have hurt you or worse. Your lucky that your uncle showed up." Natasha said.

"Yeah. Natasha, do you know why Dr. Banner turned into the Hulk?" Lira asked.

Natasha knew exactly why Banner changed into the Hulk, but it was going to be a hard thing for her young friend to hear, but she won't lie to her about it.

"Lira, the reason why Banner changed is because of your father. He was the one who unleashed the Hulk." She said.

"What? Why would my father do that? I...I don't understand?" Lira asked confused .


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"That is something you are going to have to talk to your father about." Natasha said.

"Oh, believe me I will." Lira said her uncle came over.

"Lira, Natasha, are you both alright?" Thor asked.

"We're fine Thor thanks to you." Natasha said. Before Thor could answer Lira spoke, "Uncle Thor, take me to my father. I need to speak to him." She said.

"Alright Lira, we will go and see if your father is still in his cell." Thor said as they left Natasha.

"Uncle, I thought you already went to see my father?" Lira asked.

"No, sweetheart, when I heard Dr. Banner change into the Hulk. I knew that you and Natasha would need my help." Thor said.

"Thank you Uncle." Lira said.

"You're welcome Lira." Thor said and then they arrived at the room where Loki is being held, but they see the door is open and one of Loki's mind controled minions hit the button that opens the door of Loki's cell and he was about to leave.

"No!" Thor yelled and he rushes to stop his brother from leaving his cell so he tackled Loki, but it turned out to be an illusion which disappeared and Thor ended up in the cell.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked.

"Move away please." Someone said. Loki turns around and he sees an Agent holding a big gun.

"We started working on this prototype after you sent the destroyer. I don't even know what it does." The Agent said. Suddenly Loki disappeared, but the real Loki was behind him and he stabs the Agent in the back with his scepter.

"No! Coulson!" Thor screams.

"The mortals think us immortal. Brother, should we test that?" Loki asked and his hovered over the button that would drop the cell. He still hadn't noticed that his daughter was in the room.

"Father, stop or I will have no choice but to stop you." Lira said as she drew her daggers.

"Lira, what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I here to ask you why did you unleash the Hulk and why did you hurt Agent Coulson?" Lira asked.

"I have to complete my mission and I can have your uncle getting in the way." Loki said and then without thinking he pushes the button.

"Noooo! Uncle Thor!" Lira screams.

"Father, why did you do this? Please tell me why? Lira asked as tears began streaming down her cheeks and she was also scared before Loki could answer his daughter he was stopped by Agent Coulson.

Loki, you're going to lose. You lack conviction." Coulson said.

"Your heroes are scattered and your floating fortress is falling from the sky. I don't think I am..." Loki began, but he was blasted through a wall by Coluson's big gun.

"Fathter!" Lira cried as a man in an eye patch who she has never met walks in an kneel down next to Coulson.

"So that's what it does. I'm clocking out here Director Fury." Coulson said.

"Not an option." Fury said.

"It's okay. This was never going to work...if they didn't have something to..." Coulson said, but he died before he could finish.

On the ship Loki watched the Heilcarrier as it began to get smaller. He couldn't get the scared look on his daughter's face. He just hoped that she would forgive him for what he had to do to complete his mission.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After Coluson passed away Nick Fury stood up and he walks over to Lira

"Child, come with me. I need to talk to you about where you think your father went." He said.

"Oh, okay. Lira said and she follows him into the conference room were Tony Stark and and Steve Rogers sat at the table talking about what had just happened.

"Alright child, now tell me where your father when?" Fury asked.

"I don't know." Lira said.

"Fury, let Steve and I talk to her about where her father is." Tony said.

"Alright Stark." Fury said and he walks away leaving Lira with Iron Man and Captain America.

"Alright kid. Where did your father go?" Tony asked.

"Like I told Director Fury. I don't know where he is. So stop asking me." Lira said

"Your his daughter you most know where he is going or maybe you don't want to say. Because you want him to get away." Tony said.

"Don't you think if I knew I would tell you." Lira said.

"That's a likely story." Tony said.

"Tony, leave her alone she just a child Steve said.

"Fine, but we have to find Loki." Tony said.

"Well Loki needs a power source." Steve said.

"He made it personal, Steve. Loki is a full tilt diva. He wants flowers, parades, a monument built in the sky with his name plastered on... Sonuvu." Tony said and then he ran off.

"Steve, where is Mister Stark going?" Lira asked.

"I think Tony knows where your father is. Stay her while we get him." Steve said and then he to ran off.

"No way I am coming with you." Lira said as she ran to catch up with Captain America. Then they entered the hanger.

"Lira, Steve is right you should stay here where it's safe." A voice said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Uncle Thor!" Lira cried as she threw her arms around him and she cries into his chest. Thor wraps his strong arms around his niece and he held her close.

"Shh, there, there Lira, it's alright everything is going to be alright I promise." He said as he rubs her back.

"I thought my fathter killed you." Lira said through her tears.

"For a moment there sweetie so did I." Thor said.

"Natasha, can you fly one over these jets? Steve asked.

"I can and whoes the kid?" Barton asked.

"I'm Lira." She said.

"Hi Lira, I'm Clint." Barton said.

"Alright now I think we should go I have an arrow with Loki name on it." He said.

"Mister Clint, not really going to hurt my father are you?" Lira asked.

"Whose your father?" Barton asked.

"My father is Loki." Lira said.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Barton said.

"What's wrong Mister Clint?" Lira asked.

"Are kidding me kid? You don't know what your father has been doing?" Barton asked.

"I...I don't know." Lira said said tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Clint, leave Lira, alone. Whatever her father did she had no part of it." Steve said.

"I'm sorry for what ever my father did to you, but I still love him no matter what he did." Lira said.

"Why are you so cute?" Barton asked.

"It's part of my charm Mister Clint." Lira said.

"Now come on we have to stop my father from doing anything else." She said as she let's go of her uncle then she ran on to the jet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Well I guess your niece is coming with us Steve said as he and the rest of the Avengers ran on to the jet to join Lira the youngest member of the team.

"Trying to get her to stay here would be even harder than wrestling bilgesnipe." Thor said as he sits next to Lira.

"You, got that right uncle." Lira said.

"What in the world is a bilgesnipe?" Steve asked.

"Well Steve a bilgesnipe are repulsive and destructive creatures. They will also trample over anything in their path. Lira said.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

"Not really Lira, but it's okay." Steve said. While the adults were talking Lira uses her magic to scearch for her father.

"Fathter, please answer me. Please let me know were you are." Lira whispers quitely

"Lira, I am at the tower with the word Stark on it. Come alone my daughter." Loki said inside her head.

Yes, father, I will do my best to come alone." Lira whispers again, but even more quietly.

"Lira, sweetheart who are you taking to?" Thor asked.

"No one uncle." Lira lied for she wanted to speak to her father alone with out the others getting in the way. They flew over the city Lira sees Stark Tower and she knew that is where her father is.

"Mister Clint, could you let me out at Tower?" She asked. They all looked a her, "Why do you want me to let you out at Stark Tower?" Barton asked.

"While you are looking for my father. I will be there if he shows up." Lira said.

"No way. What if hurts you?" Barton asked.

"My father would never hurt me. He loves me." Lira said.

"Uncle Thor, please let me stay at Stark Tower." She begs.

"Alright Lira, but if anything happens I want you to get out of there. Do you understand?" Thor asked.

"Yes, uncle. Lira said and then Clint lands the jet and lowers the ramp. She gets out and runs towards the Tower.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lira enters the building and she began looking for her father, but she couldn't find him.

"Father, I'm here? Where are you?" Lira called

"I'm up here my daughter. Follow my copy and you will find me." The copy of Loki said. Lira follows the copy of her father up to the penthouse and she sees that he is looking out the window.

"Father, what are you doing here?" She asked, but her father wasn't listening to her for he had just walked outside and she also followed him outside they both see Iron Man flying towards them. Lira noticed that Mister Stark's suit is sparking. Iron Man lands on the landing platform and he began taking his armor off then he and and Loki look at each other as they walk inside Lira also walks inside too.

Tony walks over to the bar and he pours himself a drink, "Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said.

"No. No, No, threatening. When the Avengers come and they will come, they'll come for you so think of your daughter do you really want her to get in the middle of what might happen. Tony said.

"I have an army." Loki said.

"We have a Hulk." Tony said.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said.

"Yeah, You're missing the point. There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. 'Cause if we can't protect the Earth, you can. be damn sure we'll avenge it." Tony said. Loki was becoming angry so he steps forward and he grabs Tony's neck.

"Jarvis delpoy." Tony said.

"Father, please stop." Lira begs, but Loki wasn't listening to his daughter.

"You will all fall before me. Loki said through gritted teeth and then he throws Tony out of the window.

"Mister Stark!" Lira screams as she ran to the broken window she sees that Tony is flying away to stop her father's army from taking over this city.

"Fathter, how could you? Everything that they said about you is true. My father would never do the things that you have done. I am going to help uncle Thor and the other Avengers take you down." Lira said and she ran out on to the landing platform.

"These mortals and Thor have turned my child against me and they will pay dearly for it." Loki said and he follows his daughter outside.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Lira, stop!" Loki called after his daughter.

"Father, how could you do all of these awful things?" Lira asked before Loki could answer his daughter's question Thor shows up with the other Avengers except for Tony Stark who was busy fighting Loki's army.

"You and these worthless mortals have turned my daughter against me!" Loki yells and he shoots the ship with his scepter sending it down. Lira couldn't believe what her father had turned into.

"Fathter, why are you doing this? Please stop." Lira begs.

"You have done that yourself brother." Thor said

"Now turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it." He said.

"You can't there is no stopping it. There is only the war." Loki said.

"So be it." Thor said and he lands in front of his brother.

"Lira, stay behind me and you will be safe." He said and moves his niece to stand behind him.

"You will not take my daughter from me!' Loki yells and he attacks his brother. Thor pushes his niece to one side so she would be safe and out of harms way.

"Your quest for power has already done that. Thor said as they continue fighting. Lira tries to draw her daggers so she could stop her uncle and father from fighting, but Thor pushed her back.

Then he grabs his brother, "Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor asked.

"It's too late... It's too late to stop it." Loki said sadly.

"No. We can, together." Thor said.

"Please father, please listen to Uncle Thor and I will help you too." Lira said. Loki thought about it for a long time, but he knew that couldn't stop even if he wanted to then he drew one of his daggers and he stabs Thor in the side.

"Sentiment." Loki said and then he escapes.

"Uncle Thor, are you alright? Lira asked.

"I'm fine Lira." Thor said he stood up and he sees that his niece looks worried so he puts his arm around her.

Are you ready to help me save this city? He asked.

"Yes, uncle. Lira said and then they left the building together.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They landed on the street and they see the other Avengers fighting ailen creatures who are in Loki's army. Suddenly Bruce Banner arrives on a stolen moter cycle.

"So...this all seems horrible." Banner said.

"Dr. Banner, now might be a good time to for you to get angry. Steve said.

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry." Banner said as he changes into the Hulk. Seeing the Hulk Lira drew her sword and she holds it out in front of her ready to protect her new team from the monster.

"Lira, it alright sweetie the Hulk is on our side." Thor said.

"Okay uncle." Lira said.

"Call it, Captain." Tony said.

"All right, Listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." Steve said.

"Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash. Thor, you have to try and bottleneck that portal. You got the lightning. Light them up and Hulk smash." Steve said

Could someone give me a lift?" Barton asked.

"Yeah better clench up Legolas." Tony said and he grabs Clint and took to the sky.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a thing if we don't close that portal. I could use a boost." Natasha said so Steve gave her boost with his shield.

"Steve, what about me? What should I do?" Lira asked.

"Lira, I need you to help protect the citizens with me down here." Steve said.

"Because I am not old enough to help on my own or is it that my father is Loki?" Lira asked

"No. Lira, that's not it at all." Steve said.

"Then what is it?" Lira asked before Steve could answer her question a group of Loki's soilders were chasing a few very frightened citizens through the streets of New York.

"Lira, these people need help need our help are you with me?" Steve asked. She drew her sword and she stood in her fighting stance and she ran towards one of the alien creatures and she attacked it with her sword.

"Does that answer your question Captain?" Lira asked.

"It sure does." Steve said and joins her in defending the citizens from these creatures.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Lira, who trained you how to fight?"Steve asked.

"My uncle did." Lira said as they ran off to save more citizens from the creatures.

"Your uncle has trained you well. Are you ready to take down these creatures?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve. Lira said and she sees a group of creatures chasing a group on children. She ran after them and she finds the children in an alley with their backs to the wall. The creatures were walking towards them with their weapons at them.

Lira notices that the children were afraid and they were crying, "Leave these children alone." She said as she draws her sword and she took her fighting stance, but ready herself to protect the children. Loki was flying over head on one of the creatures air ships and he sees that his daughter his is preparing to fight members of his army on her own to protect a group of human children. He stops the air ship and he watches his daughter closely and he would jump in if it's to much for her to handle. She began fighting one of the creatures, but she was so focused on the battle Lira didn't see that one of the other creatures was sneaky up behind her. Before Loki could do or say anything the creature hits her knocking her down. Then he rises his weapon, but Loki jumps off the air ship and he lands in front of his child protecting her.

"Leave this young warrior to me now go." Loki commanded then the creatures left.

Leaving Loki alone with his daughter, " Lira, my daughter, are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Fa... father?" Lira asked weakly.

"Yes, my child. Now are you alright? Are you hurt?" Loki asked as he helps his daughter to her feet.

"I'm fine fathter, but why did you help me?" Lira asked.

"You are my daughter and I will always protect you." Loki said.

"Even though we are different sides of the war?" Lira asked.

"Of course my daughter, now get these children to safety and no matter what happens know that I love you. Loki said and he hugs Lira and then he left.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I love you too father." Lira said, but her father was already gone.

"Alright you heard my father. Now follow me and I will take you someplace safe." She said. The younger children didn't move they just kept on crying and trembling in fear, but an older boy about a years older than her walks of to Lira.

"There is no safe place here. The city is under attack by those creatures and the one who is leads them." He said.

"That maybe true, but I will find a safe place for you and the younger children to stay in. All of you have to stay close to me and do what I say and you will be safe. Now help me get the younger children up. Oh, by the way what's your name?" Lira asked.

"My name is Derek." He said.

"What's your name?" Derek asked.

"My name is Lira Lokisdottir princess of Asgard." She said.

"Miss Lira, I want my mommy and daddy." One of the younger children said as she goes to Lira.

"I know you do. I want my father too." Lira said.

"I'm scared." The child said.

" Don't worry little one, I will protect you all of you. Now we have to get going before more of these creatures show up.

"Come on everyone let's get out of this dirty alley." Derek said and with that they all left the alley together. They walked down the destroyed street hiding behind cars everytime they saw any of those creatures. Finally the group reaches a cafe and inside were a group of adults. Lira goes up to the window and she knocks.

A young woman pointed to the door and Lira along with Derek and the young children came to the door. Then the woman opens the door, I have group of children who need a safe place to stay. Could they stay here with you?" She asked.

"Of course they can stay. Come in quickly." She said she opens the door. The younger children ran inside and some find their parents, but Derek stays outside with Lira.

"Thank you, Lira." Derek said.

"You're welcome Derek. Now get inside before the creatures come." Lira said and she ran off to rejoin the battle.

**A/N: Loki's younger sister here. I am sorry that it took me so long to update this story. For I had been going through a bad writer's block. Chapter 30 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She found her uncle fighting about ten creatures along with the other Avengers except for the Hulk and Hawkeye as well as Natasha who were doing their own thing. Lira was about to join her uncle, but then she sees her father flying over head and he was firing at her.

She Clint Barton who is called Hawkeye shot an arrow at Loki to save Natasha, but he caught the arrow the it exploded in his face. The blast sent him falling and he hits the ground hard. Then the Hulk hits him sending the god of mischief flying into the room which is the same room in Stark Tower he had just left.

Lira knew that she had to protect her father from the Hulk so she ran towards the Tower. She runs into the room and she sees her father lying on the floor with the Hulk standing near by, but they didn't know that she is there.

Loki stands up and he began yelling at the Hulk, but he grabs Loki and began slamming Lira's father to the floor over and over.

"Stop please! Hulk please stop! Your hurting my father." Lira cries. Suddenly the Hulk threw Loki to the ground, "Puny god." He said and then he walks away. She ran to her father and she knelt beside him.

"Father, are you alright?" Lira asked, but Loki didn't answer he just kept on moaning in pain.

"Father, please talk to me." She begs, but Loki stayed quiet.

"Daddy, why won't you talk to me?" Lira asked as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Hearing his little girl crying broke his heart and his daughter hadn't called him daddy since she was a little girl. He knew that he had to try talking to her for he couldn't bear to see his sweet little girl so sad and crying. Loki painful sits up and he moves closer to his little girl then he wraps his arms around her.

"Shh, there, there Lira, please don't cry sweetie. I am so sorry that you had to see that, but everything is going to be alright now I promise." Loki said as he rubs his daughter's back. Before Lira could say anything the Avengers along with Thor walk into the room and Hawkeye holds an arrow on Loki.

"If it all the same to you I will take that drink now." Loki said. Lira looks up and she that Clint was about to shoot her father.

"Mister Barton, please don't hurt my father." Lira begs as she placed herself in front of her father trying her best to protect him.

**A/N: Loki's younger sister here. I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Chapter 31 is coming soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Someone get him up." Tony said as S.h.i.e.l.d agents enter the room. One of the agent came over and he tried to pull Lira away from her father.

"Let's go girl." He said, but Lira held on to her father and she refused to move.

"I said let go now!" He snapped then he was about to hit her, but was stopped by Thor for Loki was to much in pain to move at the moment.

"Don't you dare touch my neice." He shouted making thunder boom and lighting crackle across the sky.

"Then get her out of the way." The agent said.

"Come on Lira." Thor said as he held his hand for his neice to take, but she stayed where she was. Too scared to let go of her father for if she does he will disappear again.

"Lira, sweetheart, I want you to go to your Uncle and stay beside him do not leave his side. Do you understand me?" Loki asked.

"But... but father." Lira stammered.

"No buts young lady. Now do you understand me." Loki asked again.

"Yes, daddy, I understand you." Lira said tearfully.

"That's my good girl." Loki said.

"Come Lira." Thor said again as he kept his hand out, but this time Lira took her uncle's hand. He pulls her to him and he wraps strong arms around her holding his neice close.

"Uncle, please don't let them hurt my father." Lira said as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"I promise sweetie, your father will be fine. We are returning to Asgard with the Tesseract and your father." Thor said as he rubs her back trying to calm her. While this was going on Loki is in handcuffs and a muzzle is over his mouth. Then they all left Stark Tower and they walk to a park while there Thor, Loki and Lira return to Asgard.

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. The ****sequel to this story is coming soon. Please read and review.**


End file.
